


A Hiccup in the Plan

by Frooster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, and tea, its 2am i should stop doing this to myself, jisung has a solution, jisung is a good boyfriend, seungmin has hiccups, thats the plot, they make out in a library and thats kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frooster/pseuds/Frooster
Summary: It's a beautiful day, but instead of spending it outside with friends, Seungmin takes advantage of the empty library to study. Shortly into his study session, he gets the hiccups, and he loses all the concentration he had before. It's a good thing Jisung shows up with a solution because without one he'll never get to finish his physics paper.





	A Hiccup in the Plan

The library was silent. Calm. The only disturbance to the peace being the occasional turn of a page from the lone figure sitting at one of the many tables situated throughout the large room. It was a bright day out, no one wanted to be cooped up in a library when they could be at the park. 

That was perfect for Seungmin. He could work in completely undisturbed peace. He had sat down about an hour ago, at which the bored library aide had only poked her head out of the office to tell him if he needed any help to ring the bell on the desk. 

Since he had sat down, he had managed to plow through half of his physics assignment, and he was currently looking into different modern physicists who helped spearhead the current theories about black holes and the overall phenomena surrounding them. 

He had gotten into a groove, nothing would be able to interrupt or distract the boy, and that’s just the way he liked it. 

“1971,” He muttered to himself, jotting down dates to add to his timeline later. 

“Now, if only I could- _hic,”_ Seungnmin paused, feeling his nerves spike at the interruption. _It was probably just something small caught in my throat,_ he thought, taking a short drink of water from the bottle he had snuck in. _Don’t let it distract you too much._

Focusing on his work again, Seungmin alternated between reading and making a small note in the journal spread open next to him. Not even three minutes passed before it happened again.

_Hic._

He tried, he really did. Seungmin took another drink of water and turned back to his textbook. Two more notes into his research, he felt it again. _Hic, hic._

 _Maybe I can walk it off,_ he thought, knowing it wasn’t really going to help. Seungmin stood and went to go look for a book on intermediate black holes. Prowling through the shelves, his focus was interrupted by small _hic_ s every few books he would pass. 

_Screw this,_ he thought, grabbing a random book and moving back to his work station. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his bookbag he had brought with him and opened Google. “How… to quickly… get rid… of… hiccups,” He muttered as he typed. As soon as he hit “search”, a list appeared at the top of the screen. 

  1. _Drink water quickly_
  2. _Have someone scare you_
  3. _Bite a lemon_
  4. _Gargle water_



The list went on and on. Seungmin was quick to dismiss some of the dumber sounding things like “pull hard on your tongue” and “use smelling salts” seeing as almost every other option had something to do with water. 

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he reached for his water bottle, only to realize his slow sipping over the past hour had left him with a little less than a fourth of a bottle left. _This is what I get for trying to be hydrated._ Grumbling to himself, he went to look for a water fountain outside of the library, the quiet journey smattered with _hics_ and frustrated sighs after each one. 

Once he reached the fountain, he felt his heart drop (and his lungs spaz) at the “OUT OF ORDER” sign plastered above the fountain. Seungmin knew better than to use the water from the sink (his mother would kill him for even thinking of it), so he trudged back to the chair he had claimed as his own, feeling disappointed at the afternoon he had just lost for his homework. 

Logically, he could try to continue to work, but Seungming _knew_ that he wouldn’t do work at the quality he would want, _or_ at the level, his teachers would be expecting with the hiccups distracting him. 

Just as he began to pack up his papers and sat down to pick which books he would be taking home for whenever his hiccups _went away_ , the door sprang open and Seungmin winced at the way the hinges groaned at the force put behind it. 

Refusing to look up and acknowledge whoever didn’t seem to have enough respect for inanimate objects, and valiantly pretending his hiccups didn’t make him want to slam his head against the desk, he pulled three books down to glance between them. The library had a limit of two books that could be checked out to a student at a time, which was why he had been hoping to stay and use as many of the books he may need today. 

Just as he moved to put up the book on the scientists of the time, a drink was placed in front of him and a familiar voice chimed above him, “Hey, hot stuff.”

Seungmin looked up, shocked to see his boyfriend’s sweet smile in a place he had previously deemed “unfit for any _real_ person of class or prestige to dare set foot in”. 

“Sungie?” He asked, looking to the drink and then back to Jisung’s bright grin. “Why are you here? Don’t you hate the library and everything it stands -- _hic_ \-- for?”

“Ah I may hate the library, but I certainly don’t hate the company it can let me keep.” He chuckled at the pout Seungmin (unknowingly) gave after each little _hic_ he would give. “And it seems that the company needs Dr. Han to help cure this ailment you seem to have.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, _hic-_ ing once again (it’s like acknowledging it made the hiccups _more_ aggressive) and reaching out for the drink placed in front of him. 

“Peppermint tea?” He asked, not even bothering to hear the hum in confirmation before he took a long drink from the iced beverage. Setting the cup down, he tilted his head and looked back up at Jisung, a curious look painted over his features.

“Alright, how are you going to -- _hic --_ cure me?”

“Well,” Jisung began, moving around the table to grab Seungmin’s drink, taking a small sip before bumping his hip against the younger’s side. “I read something online the last time I had hiccups that said applying pressure to your lower lip is supposed to cure hiccups.”

Seungmin nodded along, turning back to his books and beginning to press his thumb against his lower lip. Jisung was oddly good at small trivia and health-related things like this. He couldn’t count the number of times he’s had to shout a question to Jisung from another room about something completely bizarre (like the calorie count for a whole avocado). 

He felt at peace with Jisung in the room. The tension that had been growing in his shoulders seeped away, almost as if it was never there. It may have been his imagination, but it seemed like his hiccups occurred less often when the older boy was there.

Because of the peaceful state he adopted almost immediately, he didn’t notice the hand reach in front of his face until it grabbed at the thumb pressing against his lip and pulled it away. 

“You know, Min, that isn’t quite what I had in mind when I suggested applying pressure to your lower lip,” Jisung said, a light smirk drawn across his face.

“What else could you have possibly meant?” Seungmin asked, trying to pull his hand away from the other. 

“Well,” he replied, letting Seungmin’s hand go in favor of playing with the younger’s lips, “we have this giant library all to ourselves. It seems almost a waste to not even _try_ to sneak you into the shelves so you can thank your loving boyfriend who brought you tea instead of going to the park with everybody else.” 

Seungmin, too shocked to reply, allowed himself to be slowly pulled up and dragged along to the section he had been perusing earlier for books on scientists. Once he realized what was going on, he began protesting, “Jisung,” he tried. “Sungie we don’t need to -- _hic --_ do this!”

Jisung turned to him with an almost predatory gleam in his eye. “C’mon baby, you and I both know you’re just nervous you’ll get us caught.”

“ _I’ll_ get us -- _hic_ \-- caught? I’m not the one trying to make out with his boyfriend in the _\-- hic -- library!”_

“Mmm okay baby,” Jisung conceded. “Then I want to see how quiet you can be,” he moved forward and, despite his intimidating words, pressed a chaste kiss against Seungmin’s lips. 

Seungmin was, admittedly, shocked. He was used to a slightly terrifying passion underlying Jisung’s kisses, but this reminded him of the first kiss he ever shared with the boy. There was nothing else in the kiss other than affection. A simple peck, lips against lips. 

Jisung pulled back, something dangerous sparkling in his eyes, and then he pulled Seungmin closer to him by his waist. Before he knew it, Jisung was pressing kisses up and down Seungmin’s neck, pausing every now and then to press a firm kiss to his lips before continuing with his administrations. 

Seungmin wasn’t sure when it happened, but his hands found their way to the other’s chest, and, desperate for a legitimate kiss at this point, he didn’t hesitate before sliding his hands back to thread his fingers through the soft strands of hair at the base of his neck. Seungmin tugged at the boy’s hair and whined, wary of how loud he was, but desperate for the other’s attention. 

Jisung chuckled when he head the younger, leaving one last kiss right under Seungmin’s left ear before lifting his head to look at him. “What did I say about being quiet, baby?” He purred, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Seungmin’s fingers in his hair. 

“It’s not -- _hic_ \-- fair, hyung,” Seungmin complained, leaning over to plant a quick kiss to Jisung’s lips. “You said I needed to apply pressure to my lower lip, _not_ my neck. If I -- _hic --_ didn’t know any better, I’d think you -- _hic --_ weren't actually trying to help me get rid of my hiccups.”

“Hmm,” the other sighed, leaning in to kiss the younger’s cheek. “Well, maybe I was waiting for permission. Did you think of that with your brilliant mind?” He grinned, pecking Seungmin’s other cheek before leaning back to wait for a response. 

“You -- _hic --_ wanted permission?” Seungmin asked, bewildered. “You’ve never needed permission to kiss me before, though?”  
Jisung paused, letting Seungmin’s confusion filter over them for a second, then he replied, “Yes, well, you see, this is a clinical treatment.” Jisung grinned when Seungmin accidentally let loose a shocked snort. “Jisung may kiss you without warning sometimes, but Dr. Han needs permission from his patient.”

Seungmin grinned and pulled his boyfriend closer, their noses bumping into the other, and their lips close enough to touch if one party decided to take the plunge and leaned slightly forward. “Well then, I guess I should consent to the -- _hic --_ treatment, shouldn’t I?” Seungmin purred. Jisung’s lip curled up just as the younger slammed their lips together. 

It was no longer the chaste press of lips, nor was it the gentle kisses Jisung had been peppering along the younger’s neck. This kiss was full of heat and passion that had been simmering between the two the second Jisung had stepped foot into the library. Seungmin’s fingers tightened in Jisung’s hair as the older boy pulled him flush against him. 

Feeling Jisung’s tongue run along his lower lip, Seungmin was quick to open up to the other, gladly accepting the intrusion with a muffled gasp, feeling a rush of pride at the faint groan from Jisung released when he caught the taste of peppermint still lingering in his mouth from their tea. They continued along that vein for several minutes. It was messy, damp, and nothing attractive to watch, but to the two boys currently caught up in each other, it was perfect. 

Seungmin’s hands held onto Jisung’s hair so tightly anyone else would be worried they were about to lose their hair, however, Jisung could care less, seeing as his hands had -- at some point -- snuck beneath the hemline of Seungmin’s shirt and he was currently exploring the smooth skin hidden beneath it. 

Like all good things, though, it must end. Seungmin pulled away first, separating them with a firm tug at the back of Jisung’s head. The boy tried to reclaim Seungmin’s lips, but he quickly turned to the side, only granting Jisung a kiss on the cheek for his trouble. The two boys stood in silence, the only thing interrupting them being their heavy breathing. 

Jisung slipped his hands out of Seungmin’s shirt, bringing them up to pull the other into a hug. (Not that it was that hard, seeing as they had tried their best to weave together to become one person not even moments before that.) Suddenly, Seungmin began to giggle, then it turned into a full-on laugh. He stood, taking a step back from Jisung and wiping at his face in his best attempt to hide the evidence of what they did. (Jisung decided not to mention the light hickies he had pressed all along the younger’s neck.) 

“It worked,” Seungmin said, and Jisung stared at him blankly. 

“What worked?”  
“Your treatment! Sungie, my hiccups are gone!”

Seungmin wrapped both arms around Jisung and pressed a kiss into the other’s still-flushed cheek. “Thank you so much,” he said, turning and moving back to his table. “You’re the best boyfriend ever! I may be able to get this paper done now!”

Jisung, regaining his composure, followed behind his hyperactive boyfriend with a much calmer pace. “You know, Min, I had a bit of an ulterior motive with coming up here.”  
Seungmin glanced up from where he had been excitedly flipping back to the page he had last taken a note from.

“No, I couldn’t have guessed,” the younger drawled. “You _didn’t_ come to the library just to be a supportive boyfriend and bring me tea?”

Jisung grinned at the other, slouching into the chair across from Seungmin. “Well, that was part of it, but let me just say, your hiccups got me to step two a lot faster than anything else I could think of.”  
Seungmin smirked at the other, nudging Jisung’s foot with his own under the table. “I’ve always learned that most people get what they want when they ask for it. Maybe try that next time.”

Jisung nodded, distractedly fiddling with his phone, prepared to wait the next few hours for Seungmin to finally decide that he had been a good student for long enough that day. Then he fully filtered what Seungmin had said, and he almost gave himself whiplash with the speed he looked at the younger.  
“Wait, what you mean _next time?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone ever actually read these? Well, hello if you ARE reading!
> 
> This short was entirely inspired by a text message I got from one of my friends, Anna, yesterday.  
> HER: so hiccups go away by putting pressure on your lower lip. Do you think it would work if you just kissed someone a lot?  
> ME: omg seungsung
> 
> and this was born!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't I'm sorry :(  
> It's my first time writing this detailed of a kiss scene, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! You can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/2minlix) if you want to talk, I'm always willing!
> 
> Finally, please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I crave validation :,)


End file.
